


Watch your language

by beetlejuicelover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a new kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No age is stated but I picture Sam somewhere between 14 and 16?
> 
> This hasn't been checked over by anyone. All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you catch anything or are interested in checking over the 2nd half of this.

What are you doing?" Sam asked keeping his eyes glued to the t.v. Doing his best to ignore the warmth coming from his brother.

"Nothing." 

"Don't you have a date tonight?" 

"Dude, it's me. I have two." Biting his lip, Dean tries not to smile as Sam frowns and crosses his arms. Grabbing the remote Dean quickly changes the channel.

"Hey!" Sam reaches over Dean trying to grab the remote back. 

Laughing Dean takes the opportunity to tickle Sam. Enjoying the way Sam squirms, he drops the remote and pulls his brother closer. Digging his fingers in deeper, he laughs.

"Dean! Please!" Sam's arms give out and he curls on his brothers lap. Using his arms and knees to try and stop the assault. A few minutes later Dean finally relents and pulls back.

After catching his breath for a minute Sam slightly uncurls to glare at his brother."Dammit Dean, I was watching that."

*SMACK*

Ignoring the twitch his body gives, Sam stares at his brother wide eyed. "What the hell?"

*SMACK*

"Language baby boy." Dean warns as he lightly rubs Sam's bottom. Pulling Sam a little closer he pushes his half hard dick into his brothers stomach. 

"De," Sam pushes down, loving the way Dean's hand tightens on his ass. Sam fights between pushing his ass into Dean's hand and grinding down into the couch. Scared Dean is going to push him off and tease him, Sam quietly requests, "Again". 

Smirking Dean tugs Sam's pants until they finally reveal Sam's tight little ass. "No underwear?" He tisks. Giving Sam a quick pinch, Dean raises his hand before bringing it down in three quick successions.

"Fuck!"

Another one. Harder then the others. 

"What did I say?" Whimpering Sam turns his red face into the couch. Dean slowly rubs the pink mark he left before trailing his fingers under the band of Sam's jeans to lightly tease the smooth skin behind his balls. A gasp escapes Sam and Dean pulls back. "What did I say?"

"Watch my language." Sam manages to get out between pants.

"Good boy. Roll over."

Whimpering Sam turns quickly. His cock slaps against his stomach as Dean pulls his jeans down to his knees. Sam goes to cup himself but his hand is quickly caught in his brothers grasp.

"Uh-uh Sammy. No touching." Dean lets Sam's hand go and lightly runs his finger along Sam's length. "Getting big there Sammy. Course not as big as me but maybe in another year or so..if your lucky"

"Jerk," Sam pouted. "Quit teasing, if your going to do something do it."

"If? Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just sit here keeping you in my lap all night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TorchwoodCardiff for the review! *hugs* Time to find out the answer. ;)
> 
> Also thank you IceCream9523, Galveira, demonprincess7 and the anons who gave my kudos. You don't know how happy it made me.

"Dean!" Sam lifts his hips, "please!" He brings his hand closer, unable to wait for Dean any longer. His fingers just wrap around himself when his hand is roughly pulled away. Frustrated, Sam cries out as Dean grabs his other arm and raises them above his head. 

"I said no touching." 

Sam whimpers. Hips thrusting into nothing, his breath hitches with every push down. Enjoying the pressure against his sore bottom. Biting his lip, he turns, finally looks at Dean. "Please." 

With a put on sigh Dean lightly wraps his hand around Sam. Sam's hips jerk automatically at the touch. "Who knew you were suck a kinky little boy?" Sam's cock is slick with precum and Dean easily slides his hand down the length in a slow pace.

"De," panting Sam shoves his hips into the touch. "Harder. Please!" 

Tightening his grip, Dean slowly drags it up, twisting his wrist as he reaches the tip. Another drop of precum and Dean is catching it with his free hand. Making sure Sam's watching, he brings his fingers to his mouth. Humming at the taste. 

Sam's head is thrown back, eyes barely open as he watches Dean. One hand slowly slides up under his shirt to circle his nipple. Dean moans in approval and lets his fingers slip out of his mouth with a pop. 

"That's it Sammy." Sam's other hand moves to his neglected nipple as Dean slowly brings his wet finger lower, lightly brushing Sammy's hole. 

"Dean!" Sam couldn't hold back any longer. Feeling his balls tightening, Sam pinches his nipples hard. Pushing up into Dean's hand he cums. Spiriting over his brothers hand and his stomach. 

Dean gently strokes him through it before pulling away. Bringing his hand to his mouth he makes sure to get every drop as Sam's breath slowly goes back to normal. Smiling he pushes some of Sammy's hair outta his face. "You okay?" 

"Fuck yeah." Sam opens his eyes and smirks at his older brother. Dean raise an eyebrow and pushes his brother off his lap.

"Go get our dirty clothes. Obviously we're running out if your going commando."

Sam stands there awkwardly before lifting his shirt off and using it to wipe himself off. "What about you?" He nods as Dean palms himself. "I got it. Lets get this shit done so we can come back and I can see how good your lips look wrapped around me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing something like this so please let me know what you think. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So is Dean going to help him out or make him squirm?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
